


where no lost soldier

by Irusu



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Treat, experiments with environment design, i swear the other two are just offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Environment design masquerading as fanart, mostly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rigoberto González' "[The Soldier of Mictlán](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/57875)," which is probably a bit heavier than the picture actually merits. I took the opportunity to practice environment design and suggesting Master Chief with a few details instead of attempting to draw and paint him exactly, as it was my first time attempting power armor. :) Alas, I couldn't come up with an idea that would fit the other two characters in as well, so I suppose that Cortana's talking to John and Thel 'Vadam is off scouting. (or whatever--my familiarity with Halo is only Halo I so far!)


End file.
